


Minus 25 degrees centigrade together

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Izaya such a tsundere, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Izaya cannot carving paper snowflakes.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Minus 25 degrees centigrade together

**Author's Note:**

> *Minus 25 degrees centigrade is minus 13 degrees fahrenheit.  
> I know in Japan there's no way to be for such a cold weather, but... y'know, I'm Russian, so that's doesn't seems a cold weather for me ;). Well, actually when I was writing this fic I didn't think about in what country Shizuo and Izaya are here, so whatever...

Izaya puffed and wriggled in every possible way on a soft armchair, twirling with scissors in all directions, and whimpered when once again his attempt wasn't successful. He and Shizuo decided to decorate the apartment for a Christmas, because it's going to be in a couple of days. But there's a huge problem: Izaya cannot cut paper snowflakes.

Snowfall circled outside the house, a warm atmosphere reigned in the house, it smelled of chocolate muffins recently baked by Izaya and the miniature Christmas tree was decorated modestly, but brightly and tastefully. Next to the chair where Shizuo was sitting there was a little dish with tangerine peel and a half-filled cup of too sweet cocoa. 

Shizuo sat in a chair opposite and calmly cut out snowflakes, mentally listening to Jingle Bells in his head, when he suddenly noticed from the corner of his eye that Izaya had put scissors and paper on the table and puffed out his lips and folded his arms in three knots, fuffing resentfully.

“What's wrong?” Heiwajima looked inquiringly at the brunet.

“I... I can't,” Orihara muttered, and Shizuo raised an eyebrow. “Why do you have them so cute and neat, but mine are looking like toilet paper after using?!” Izaya looked at his “snowflake” with disappointment. The blond man laughed and looked warmly at the guy; he was amused by the serious attitude of an adult man to carving snowflakes.

“Come here”. He gestured Izaya to him, and the brunet sat between Shizuo’s knees with his back to him, nervously fiddling with a piece of paper and small scissors. Heiwajima smiled and took Izaya's hands into his own, twisting their fingers together.

“Shizu-chan, but I thought you would teach me~.” Izaya smiled slyly over his shoulder, sparkling with his eyes, and Shizuo kissed him weightlessly in a place under his ear, which caused Orihara to have small goosebumps. The ex-barman put his head on Orihara's shoulder and hugged him around the waist, sleepy puffing at his neck. Izaya smiled, looking at the ruffled blond hair, and allowed himself to enjoy a gentle hug a little, calmly throwing his head back and closing his eyes, smiling when Shizuo kissed him on the cheek and tightly wraps his hands on the waist of him.

Shizuo sighed and picked up scissors and paper.

“Here, look.”

Izaya sighed in disappointment and began to look at Shizuo's hands. He folded the paper several times, then began to cut out some patterns, whispering something about the composition of the snowflake, but Orihara stuck his view to Shizuo's long fingers, beautiful movements, the knuckles and bends of the wrists, listened to a soft whisper, completely not understanding what he was talking about. When Shizuo asked something like “Got it?”, he came to his senses and shook his head. Heiwajima squinted at him, and Izaya barely held back a smile. The blond with a sigh started to show him again, and this time Izaya was already listening, trying to remember what his boyfriend was talking about.

“The snowflake should be elegant, light and airy in appearance. To do this, you carefully, without rushing cut out the pattern, and it's not so important which one, most importantly how much desire and soul you put into this action.”

Shizuo talked softly and insinuatingly, charming Izaya with his voice. The brunet involuntarily smiled: with such seriousness an adult discusses about an ordinary paper product. In fact, the reason for his smile was not only that. It was also the love that now together with tenderness was raging inside him. No one hadn't talked to him with such warmth and kindness as Shizuo was, and no one was looked at him like that. Shizuo feels like _home_ for Izaya.

“Thanks for explaining, Shizu-chan.”

Izaya giggled and took the tools from Shizuo. With an intelligent look, he tried as carefully as possible to cut some simple pattern on a folded several times and badly wrinkled piece of paper. Izaya was almost puffing with persistence, he had never looked so tense that it made Shizuo grin kindly. Finally, he finished and with a victorious smile start to unfold the paper, mentally preparing for the worst.

The snowflake turned out to be funny, but at the same time pretty: not a very beautiful pattern, but it can be seen that it was made with great love and zeal. Shizuo laughed soundlessly at Izaya's neck.

“Hey!” Orihara indignantly turned around. “Stop laughing, you brat! Not everyone are such skilled handyman like you!” He resentfully crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head.

Shizuo looked with love at the guy and the snowflake in his hands.

“It's pretty. I like it”, he whispers with a smile. “Don’t be offended,” he closes his eyes and rubs his nose against Izaya’s neck, kissed weightlessly. “Honestly, I like it. It's just so cute: a dangerous and formidable information broker of Tokyo doesn't know how to carve paper snowflakes.”

Izaya only snorted contemptuously, throwing his legs cross-leggedly and proudly turning away.


End file.
